Bear Kenai
Kenai Bear is a character from Brother Bear. He is the animal (namely, ursine) version of Kenai as a human, and presently is Kenai's lifelong form. Kenai Bear Plays Toothless in How to Train Your Bear He is a Night Fury Kenai plays Michelangelo Buonarotti in Atypical: The Lego Movie Animash Parody (Phase Awesomeness) He is a sculptor and a member of the Master Builders. Kenai Bear plays Bob the Tomato in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild, alongside Kovu (Phase Awesomeness) He is, obviously, a tomato. Kenai Bear plays DJ in Total Drama (ilovecakeaj style) He is a camper Kenai Bear plays Adult Simba in The Little Bear King and The Ice Age Bear King He is a lion Kenai Bear plays Patrick Star in The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) He is a starfish. Kenai Bear plays Sammy Bagel, Jr. in Animated Party (Sausage Party) As his name implies, he is a bagel and the on-and-off rival of Lavash. Kenai Bear plays Pikachu Ash in Pokemon (Disney Style) He is Ash's Pikachu Form Kenai Bear plays Kocoum in Rebeccahontas He is a fierce hunter Kenai Bear Plays the Beast in Beauty and the Bear (NimbusKidsMovies Version) He is in beast form Kenai Bear plays Patrick Star in SpongeNaveen FrogPants He is a pink starfish Kenai Bear plays Tarfful in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He is Chewbacca's cousin Kenai Bear plays Tom "Slime" Toomey in Deadly Friend (TheBluesRockz Style) He is Paul Conway's best friend Kenai Bear plays Joe Young in Mighty Kenai Young He is a gorilla Kenai Bear plays Aladdin in Kenailaddin,Kenailaddin 2:The Return of the Bear & Kenailaddin 3:The King of Thieves He is a street rat Kenai Bear plays Funtime Freddy in Five Nights at Baloo's Series He is an Funtime animatronic Kenai Bear plays Barney in Kenai's Great Adventure He is a purple dinosaur Kenai Bear plays Goofy in A Kenai Movie He is a clumsy dog Kenai Bear plays Gambler Dog in All Spiders Go To Heaven (Dragon Rockz Style) He is a small dog Kenai Bear plays Buster in Kenai & Koda's Silent Night He is a mouse Kenai Bear plays Shrek in Kenai (Shrek) He is a green ogre Kenai Bear plays Adult Tantor in Kodizan He is a red elephant Kenai Bear plays Caleb in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) He is a man Kenai Bear plays Sam Parrish in Jumanji (The BluesRockz Animal Style) He is Alan's father Kenai Bear Plays Cheddarhead Charlie In Baloo & He is Mouse that Likes Monterey Kenai Bear Played Adult Cooper In The Lion and the Bear He is a hound dog Kenai Bear plays Tom in Kenai and Dumbo: The Movie He is a cat Kenai Bear plays Genie in Prince Phillipladdin He is a blue genie Kenai Bear plays Baloo in The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Style) He is a sloth bear Kenai Bear plays Po in Kung Fu Bear (Faline and Cadence Ohanna Style) He is a panda In Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything, Kenai Bear mostly plays himself In the last scene, he briefly plays Bob the Tomato. Kenai also plays himself in Sophisticatedly Declassified (WALL-E Animash/OC Parody) He and Kate (Alpha and Omega) have a secondary role in this parody. Kenai Bear plays Puggsy in Simba and Dumbo The Movie (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a dog Kenai Bear plays Doc in Padme White and the Seven Bears He is a dwarf Trivia * In FunnyTales, FunnyTales in the Wild, and FunnyTales in the Metropolis, Kenai is shown to be friends with Simba, Kenai, and Humphrey, among others. Alongside Kovu, he is very practical. * Kenai is also best friends with Kodi, as revealed in The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie. * Kenai can be somewhat annoying at times, as shown in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2). * November ("September"), by Phase Awesomeness, portrays Kenai as one who is concerned about his friends' safety and well-being. Portrayal * Brother Lion - Kenai Bear is played by Simba * Brother Bear (CityMaker Style) - Kenai Bear is played by Yogi Bear * Brother Dog (Dragon Rockz Style) - Kenai Bear is played by Charlie B Barkin Gallery: Kenai the Bear.png Monty John and Cheddarhead Kenai Dancing.png Kenai.jpeg Kenai's Reflection.jpeg Kenai getting angry.jpeg Kenai Screaming.jpeg ddalppl-99a3c959-627b-4fde-9db7-24bc7a4a71d7.png Kenai-brother-bear-21.jpg Bb2 Kenai.png Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Brother Bear Characters Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Yellow Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Forest Animals Category:Males Category:Main Protagonists Category:Kenai bear as lenny Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Screaming Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:2003 Introductions Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Characters Who Roar Category:List of LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Character Informations